Patients entered on the National Cancer Institutes protocol entitled "Effects of Pre-operative Chemotherapy on Axillary Lymph Node Metastases in Stage II Breast Cancer: A Prospective Randomized Trial" will be studied to evaluate the effects of preoperative versus postoperative chemotherapy on upper extremity strength, range of motion and edema. All patients are seen for initial physical therapy evaluations prior to any definitive surgical or chemotherapeutic treatment. Routine follow-ups will be performed to assess any changes in initial evaluation parameters. All patients will receive standardized physical therapy intervention as needed throughout their course of treatment.